School of Smosh
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: Skylar's best friend is her sister Kat, so when Kat decides to move out, Skylar comes along. Once in Dresden, Skylar becomes friends with Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla. After a little while, the boys notice Skylar is more than what she seems. What secrets does Skylar possess, and how dark is her past? Ian/OC/Anthony.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Skylar

_Anthony's POV_

"Ugh, why do we have to show the new girl around?" My best friend Ian whined.

"C'mon dude, it might not be _that _bad." I told him. He just scoffed and crossed his arms. We stayed quiet until we made our way down to the office.

"Ian and Anthony." Our principal said once we had gotten to our destination. "This here is Skylar." He told us. The girl he was motioning towards had blonde hair that covered one of her eyes. It had a couple of pink streaks towards the front. The eye you could see was a vibrant green color. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans, a green Tobuscus shirt, and blue Converses.

"It's nice to meet you two." She said. "You're Smosh, aren't you?"

"Yeah." I said. Ian just stared at her like a idiot. _'Can't blame him. She's pretty hot.'_ I thought to myself. "Are you ready for your tour?"

"Sure." She said with a small shrug.

"Ian." I said as I elbowed him in the arm.

"Yeah, let's go." He said with a small blush.

We left the office and walked around some. "So," Skylar said. "You were staring at me like an idiot Ian. What was that for?" I laughed at her bluntness.

"W-What're you talking about?" He asked.

"Dude, it was totally obvious." I told him.

"Even the principal seemed a bit worried." Skylar added. "But hey, I don't care. As long as you aren't gonna take advantage of me or anything." Ian blushed deeply.

"I would never do that!" He said loudly.

"Alright, alright. I believe you." She said with a small smile. We told her where every room was, and chatted a little more, until the lunch bell rang.

"Hey, Skylar. You can sit with us if ya want." I told her.

"Kay."

We made our way to the cafeteria and got our lunch. "Hey kiddies." Taylor said to us once we sat down.

"It's nice to see ya again." Bree told us.

"This is Skylar." Ian told them as the three of us sat down.

"Nice to meet ya." She said to them.

"And these are Dan and Phil." Taylor said as she introduced the two boys sitting next to them. "Our boyfriends."

"Didn't they stay at your house for a month or something?" I asked.

"Yes they did." Bree said. "It was a pretty wild month."

"Yeah." Taylor said with a laugh.

"I heard that Trent got sent to Juvie." I said. "You guys know anything about that?"

"Way more than needed." Bree said quickly.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Not really." Taylor said. "Anyways, do we know anything about Skylar?"

"No." Ian said.

"Alright," Taylor said. "Let the questioning begin."

"Do you have a dirty mind?" I asked her.

"A lot of times." She answered.

"Who are the Youtubers sitting here?" Bree questioned.

"Danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, and Smosh."

"Are you a weird child?" Taylor asked.

"Very."

"Hm. She seems okay." Ian said.

"Have you ever been in trouble with the cops?" Taylor asked.

"Never." Skylar answered.

"Well Sky, welcome to the group." Bree said with a smile.

_After School_

_Skylar's POV_

"How was school?" My older sister Paige asked once I got home.

"Weird." I answered.

"Any cute boys?" She said as she offered me a seat on the couch. My sister Paige is basically my best friend.

"Two." I said as I sat next to her. "Ian Hecox and Anthony Padilla."

"You're going to school with Smosh?" She asked me.

"We're actually pretty good friends." I said with a shrug.

"Alright. Do either of them think you're cute?" She asked me.

"When the principal introduced me to them Ian kept staring at me. I'm not sure about Anthony though."

"Why did the principal introduce you to them?"

"They showed me around." I said with a shrug. "But I haven't seen any other boys that are really cute. Most of them are idiots anyways."

"Well that's boys for ya." Paige told me. I laughed. "But hey, maybe you'll start dating Ian or Anthony. You never know."

"Yeah. I don't think that'll be happening anytime soon." I said with a small frown. "My life is not a fanfiction."

"Fate works in mysterious ways." She said before disappearing to a random place in the house.

I sat down on the couch and grabbed my laptop. I opened up one of the stories I had currently been writing and started to work on that. I also opened up iTunes. I looked at all of the songs I had there. Only one of them caught my eye. Smosh's Assassin's Creed song.


	2. Chapter 2: Anonymous?

**A/N: Chapter two peoples! But, oh mai god, yesterday I had this singing thing called District 3. I had to sing for these judges. I think something might be wrong, because I wasn't nervous at all. It was actually a lot of fun. I got to go with a few of my friends. I'll tell ya later if I got in or not. But anyways, here is your second chapter. Read on!**

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

"So, he died?" I asked Kat. We were watching a random anime, and it was kind of confusing.

"I don't think so." Kat answered. "He just got stabbed. I guess that they can heal themselves or something, so he won't die."

"Just watch." I told her. A few minutes later, the boy died. "I told you! Anime is never practical! Even when they can heal themselves, they're not going to. Now they have reason for revenge. It's all about ratings, and getting even."

"Yep." Kat said. "I don't even know what the point of this is. So far, all that's happened is, people have healed each other, bended elements, and woke up a kid who's actually 112 years old!" Kat said as she threw popcorn at the television. "I love it though."

That was when my phone started ringing. "I'll be right back." I said as I left the room. "Hello?" I asked once I answered.

"This is Sky, right?" It was Taylor.

"Hey Tay Tay!" I said to her.

"Hey Sky! S'up gurl?"

"Watching a random anime with my sister." I answered. "You?"

"Getting ready for the sleepover on Friday." She answered. "We're going to be playing ultimate truth or dare. I'm just warning you."

"How do you train for that?"

"You have your boyfriend give you creepy dares." She answered.

"I can't really train, because I don't have a boyfriend." I told her, somewhat sadly.

"Well, that'll make things interesting. Some of my friends that are coming are single."

"Ian and Anthony, right?" I asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Bree told me the people that were going."

"BREE! YOU RUINED IT ALL!" Taylor yelled.

"WHAT'RE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I could hear Bree yell back.

"Tay Tay, calm down." I said. "I don't care if you think you'll get me together with one of them. I've only been here one day! Thank you for the thought."

"Your welcome gurl. I gotta go. You go back to watching whatever anime. Bye!" I put down my phone and went back to where Kat was. She was crying.

"He's dead!" She said.

"HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" I yelled as I sat next to her, breaking out into tears. "The whole series will be over! You love him gurl!" I yelled at the girl standing over him. "Save him with water!" Right after that, she saved him with magic water or something.

"NOW KISS HIM!" We both yelled. Nothing happened.

"No TV shows ever have kissing scenes anymore." I mumbled.

"They just need to start making out or something." Kat said. "I'll just go online and read some fan fiction or something." She said before grabbing her laptop. "hey, have you ever heard of the writer Anonymous? She's amazing."

"I've read some of her Fullmetal Alchemist stuff." I answered. "She's a good writer, I'll give her that."

"Well, if you keep writing, sometime you'll be better than she is!" Kat assured me. I nodded.

"I'm gonna get to bed. We can continue this marathon tomorrow night." I told her before leaving. I shuffled to my room and looked at my computer. One email.

'Anonymous, you received one more follower on your Avatar the Last Airbender fanfiction.' I read to myself. "Delete." I said. _'No one needs to know that I'm Anonymous. Everything would fall apart then.'_

_Ian's POV_

I looked through all of the fan fiction that was about us. It was funny just reading some of them. Some of them were creepy though. Like the ones where I was paired up with Anthony. I stayed away from those ones.

"Hm, this one sounds good." I looked at who it was by. Anonymous. _'Good name.'_ I thought as I clicked the link. There was only one chapter so far.

I read through it. I guess me and Anthony were both gonna end up with original characters. Always fun to read. This one was really good, even if it was only one chapter.

"Hey Anthony!" I yelled once I had finished. "You gotta read this! It's awesome."

"What is it?" He said as he walked in the room. "Don't tell me you're gonna trick me into reading one of the stories about-"

"This one isn't like that at all." I said. "It's awesome." He pushed me off the seat and starting reading. "See, isn't it good?"

"Who's Anonymous?" Anthony asked. "She sounds hot from what's on her profile."

"I don't know who she is." I answered, somewhat creeped out. "Says she lives in Dresden though."

"She said she doesn't care because no one knows who she is." Anthony said. "But we're gonna find out."

"Anthony, if she wanted people to know who she was, she would've put it up." I told him. "We shouldn't go snooping around."

"If you don't want to, then don't." He told me. "But I'm going to, whether you want me to or not." I just sighed and face palmed.

"I'm in."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done! I just love writing this story. So, Skylar has a secret identity. Anthony thinks she's hot without even knowing it. What does Ian think? I think I might put in some puppy love scenes. Whatever. Thanks for reading, please review, and BYHE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day Two

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER?! I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I feel so bad. I'm trying to get an update on as many stories as I can today, so here we go!**

* * *

_Ian's POV_

"Why are we going to meet Skylar at her locker?" Anthony asked.

"Because I said I would." I answered.

"Dude! You totally like her!" Anthony said.

"I do not!" I retorted with a red face.

"Yes you do!" He laughed. "Don't worry. I won't tell her."

"There's nothing to tell her!" I told him.

"Fine." He said as he held up his hands. "Let's just go meet her."

We walked over to Skylar's locker, where she was writing something. "Hey Skylar." I said.

"Oh, hey." She closed the notebook and put it in her locker.

"What were you writing?" Anthony asked. _'He wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna look for her, was he?'_

"Nothing. Just some ideas I had." She answered as she shut her locker.

"So you're a writer?" He asked her.

"I guess." She said with a shrug. "I don't actually let people read them, so I don't know if it counts." He just nodded.

"So, I heard you're coming to Taylor's sleep over party thing." I said.

"I like the title." She told me. "And yes, I'm coming. I think she might drag me there if I don't agree." We all laughed a little, but knew she was being serious. "But I need to get to class. I'll see you guys later." She waved to us with a smile.

"She just gave you a smile." Anthony said.

"I think it was more of a general smile." I told him.

"It was totally a smile at you." He said. _'Yeah. Keep on dreaming.'_

_Skylar's POV_

_ 'I think Anthony knows about Anonymous. I hope he's not still onto me. He can't find out that I'm her.'_ I thought. _'But Ian was staring at me again. And he asked me to meet at my locker. Does he like me or something? No, I don't think he would ever like girl like me. Even if he does, I'm going to wait before I get into a relationship.'_

"Um, Skylar, could you give us the answer to this equation?" I took a quick look at the board.

"X equals twenty." I answered.

"Very good." She said. "It's amazing that you were able to do that in your head." I just blushed a little and averted my eyes.

After class, Anthony and Ian were waiting for me. "Why were you waiting right outside the door?" I asked.

"Because we have science together." Anthony said. I nodded. "So, I heard you answering that last question. Are you good at math?"

"People say I am." I answered him. "I don't math though. It's super boring."

"What subjects do you like?" Ian asked me.

"I like writing and social studies the best." I told them. "I just love writing, and social studies is super interesting."

"So, what kind of stories do you write?" Anthony asked. _'Ugh. He's still suspicious of me.'_

"I like writing romantic stories." I told them truthfully.

"Do you write fanfiction?" Anthony asked, Ian face palmed, and I gave them a look of disbelief.

"No. I write original stories with my own characters." I told them. "I don't really like fanfiction much. I don't see the real point to it." Anthony moped and walked ahead of me and Ian.

"Sorry about that." Ian told me with a small frown.

"It's fine." I told him with a smile. "Why are you apologizing anyways? You didn't do anything."

"I just feel bad." He said. "Anthony thinks you're this fanfiction writer or something." I just laughed again. "It's stupid isn't it?"

"Very." I told him. "It's alright though. You don't need to apologize for anything."

_Ian's POV_

Her emerald eye sparkled a little. The other one was covered by her hair, so I couldn't see it. I blushed and looked away._ 'Okay, maybe I do like her a little.' _ I thought to myself as we walked to class. Luckily, we weren't late, and sat at our own table.

"Anthony, you can stop moping now." Skylar told him with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." He said as he pulled out his laptop. "I just thought I was onto something."

"Well, you were wrong." Skylar said. _'Did Anthony notice that change in voice?'_ I asked myself. "Today class, I'll be pairing you up, and you'll read a book and reenact one scene." The teacher told us as she walked around the classroom. "Alright." She pulled out a clip board and looked at us.

"Please be someone I don't hate." I heard Skylar muttering to herself.

"Skylark." Our teacher said to Skylar.

"My name's Skylar." She told her.

"Skylar, I'm pairing you up with Anthony." The teacher said in an aggravated tone. "Ian, you'll be working with Mari." I nodded and waved at my friend Mari. She waved back before going and talking to her boyfriend.

"I never knew your real name was Skylark." I said to Skylar once class was over.

"You weren't supposed to know, but she had to go and say it out loud." She said with a death glare. I just nodded quickly. "Anthony, do you want to work at my house after school?"

"Sure." Anthony said to her. "They could've at least chosen a better book."

"Treasure Island." Skylar told him. "How wonderful." She said it with a sarcastic tone.

"C'mon guys, don't be so pessimistic." I told them.

"I have a right to be angry right now. I have to read Treasure Island, and now my whole Lanuage Arts class knows I was named after a freaking bird!"

* * *

**A/N: So, Skylar was named after a bird? Ian knows that something's up with her? And Anthony is going to be working with her on a project? This next chapter should be fun. Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review. There are three chapters up, and no reviews? That's all for now readers. BYHE!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and a Project

**A/N: Chapter four. I don't have much to say except for the fact that I am so tired. I'm sick, and a lot went on during school today. (Not much. Just stuff like boys and stuff) I spent like the last hour on Minecraft. I just decided to post this. Well, anyways, read on.**

* * *

_Anthony's POV_

"This book's stupid." I said after I finished reading the first chapter.

"I know." She told me. "They should've chose something by S.E. Hinton or something." I nodded, having no clue what she was saying. "But at least there's some romance in it."

"You've read it before?" I asked with wide eyes.

"Yes. She said I have to reread it with you though." Her death glare was back. "I'll be right back." She ran off to another room of the house.

"Hm, romance?" I asked deviously, coming up with a plan in my head. I knew exactly what we could reenact. A kissing scene.

When Skylar came back in, she was wearing glasses. She still some hair covering her one eye. "I'm back." She said as she sat across from me.

"Maybe you'd read better if you didn't have the hair covering your eye." I went to push it out of the way, but she stopped me. "Well fine then."

"Let me read." She said as she put the book up to her face. _'She's hiding something, I can tell.'_ I thought to myself. She read the chapter particularly quickly. "Alright, there's nothing much in the first chapter. Any suggestions for what kind of scene we should reenact?"

"How about a kiss scene?" I asked. Her face went deep red.

"I don't think I want to do that." She said.

"It'll all be fake." I told her. "Nothing real."

"It still doesn't sound right." She said with a nervous look. "Anthony, you're a nice person and everything, but I don't feel that way about you. I don't feel that way about anyone, and I don't think that kissing you in front of the whole class would be a good thing."

"Alright, I understand." I told her. "Let's just read a couple more chapters, alright?" She nodded and turned back to her book.

_Skylar's POV_

_'Why do you have to be paired up for a __**reading**__ project with someone?!'_ I thought as I read. _'Just don't let him touch your hair. Dang it, he's looking at you.'_ I read the rest of the chapter, knowing that he was looking at me.

"Finished." I said as I put my book down.

"Well, I should probably be getting home now." Anthony told me. "Ian can't cook. _At all._" We laughed a little.

"You and Ian could stay for dinner if ya want." I said out of nowhere. "My sister's gonna be home soon, and she's a really good cook."

"I don't wanna intrude." He told me.

"She'll be fine with it." I said with a wave of my hand. "Just call Ian and tell him where to go." Minutes after he made the call, Kat walked in.

"Hey Sky." She said to me. "You little nerd. Finally got some friends?" She joked.

"Kat, this is Anthony. Anthony, this is Kat." I said.

"It's nice to meet you." Anthony said.

"You too." Kat said.

"I invited him and Ian to stay over for dinner." I said.

"Sounds cool." She said. "Tell Ian I said hi." She left for the kitchen, leaving me and Anthony alone. It was awkwardly silent. Until Ian walked in.

"Hey." Ian said.

"Hello child." I said with a wave.

"How'd your sister know who Ian was?" Anthony randomly asked.

"You're waiting 'till now to ask this?" I asked. He nodded. "She's a Smosh fan, just like me."

"Cool." Anthony said.

"I'm gonna go check on what we're having for dinner." I said as I left for the kitchen. "Hey Kat, what're we having for dinner?"

"Pizza." She said. "It's gonna be cheese. I don't care what you guys do or don't like."

"Well, you're in a good mood today." I said sarcastically.

"The boy that gave me his number acted like an ass today. Getting all mad 'cause I didn't call him." She said it with a small growl to her voice.

"Don't worry about that guy." I told her as she slammed her fist into the dough. "We just moved here, and you haven't met everyone. I'm sure there are a ton of guys who would die just to date you." She smiled at the compliment.

"And I'm sure one of those two boys will be head over heels for you sooner or later." She told me. My face went deep red.

"Don't talk like that!" I said. "They're in the other room." I whispered.

"Then go hang out with them. They're _your _friends, right?" I left the kitchen, and back to where the two boys were. I could tell they had been talking about me, because once I walked in, the room went silent.

"So, what did the two of you say about me?" I asked. They looked at each other.

"Nothing." They said at the same times.

"That just proves that you were." I said with a sigh.

"I was just telling Ian about our project idea." Anthony lied.

"We don't have a project idea..." I said.

"Whaaaaat?" He held out the 'a'. "I'm sorry Ian, we weren't doing a kiss scene after all."

"I'm so confused." Ian said. "What does a kiss scene have to do with anything?"

"Anthony, nice try, but I can tell whenever someone's lying." I told him. "I'll let it slide this time." I didn't say anything after that.

"PIZZA'S READY CHILDREN!" I heard Kat yell from the kitchen. We all took a seat at the table, and Kat gave us food.

"Thanks." The three of us said.

"So, you two are Sky's friends?" Kat asked.

"Yes." Ian said.

"So far." Anthony answered.

"Well that's good. Sky doesn't have to walk around by herself." Kat said. "But I swear to God, if either of you hurt her, you won't be back at school anytime soon."

"You be quiet." I said to her. "They aren't gonna do anything."

"I'm just making sure." She told me. "But you guys have nothing to be afraid of. I'm not a serial killer or anything." They just nervously laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's my awkward chapter for now. Plus, I got the results for the District Three singing thing I entered in. Drumroll* I didn't get in. I'll have more chances though, so it's alright. IT'S MOTIVATION! Just like reviews are motivation for me to write. So leave some for me. Thanks for reading, and BYHE!**


	5. Chapter 5: It's Friday!

**A/N: Since this chapter's short, I'll make the author's note short too. Please go on and read,**

* * *

_Anthony's POV_

"Hey Ian." Mari said to me once Ian and I walked into school. "Can we work on our project after school today?"

"Sure. Sounds good." He said. She smiled and walked off to her boyfriend Joven. **(A/N: Weren't expecting that, were you?)**

"Hey guys." Skylar said as she the two of us.

"Hey girls." Ian said.

"There's only one girl here." I told him.

"Anyways, can you wait until tonight?" Skylar said with a huge smile.

"Taylor's gonna do something, so no I can't." I answered with a smile.

"What's tonight?" Ian asked.

"The huge sleepover party at Taytay and Bree's!" Skylar said.

"Remember, we're going to Dan and Phil's after." I reminded him.

"Now I gotta go cancel on Mari." Ian said as he ran off.

"Poor Ian." I said. "He always feels really bad whenever this happens."

"He seems really sensitive." Skylar said. "He never acts that way whenever you see him on the videos."

"He is a sensitive person." I assured her. _'I gotta help him out. Even though she's kind of cute, and maybe I like her a little... FOCUS! I need to help IAN.'_

"I'm back." Ian said as he appeared from nowhere. I jumped a little.

"I guess that's kind of obvious." Skylar said. That's when the bell rung. "Shit! I'll see you guys later! I'm gonna be late."

"What's wrong with being late?" Ian asked.

"I have a test today!" She said as she ran off.

"She's a fast girl." I said.

"Faster than you are." Ian told me.

"You're just saying that because you like her." I countered.

"I don't like her!" He said back.

"Oh sure you don't."

"But I don't!"

"Why do you sound so mad."

"Because you're making accusations!" He told me. "Let's just get to class before we get a detention." He mumbled.

_Later_

_Skylar's POV_

It was the end of the day, and I was walking to Bree and Taytay's with Ian and Anthony. Not much had gone on. I didn't fail my math test, I heard more dirty talk from the boys, and I didn't die of embarrassment. Sounds like a good day to me.

"Hey Skylar, Ian needs to talk to you!" Anthony said. _'Why does he sounds like a second grader?'_ I asked myself.

"No I don't!" Ian told me.

"Why are the two of you acting so weird today? It's been like this since I left for math class." I said.

"It's nothing." They said at the same time.

"You two just keep believing that."

* * *

**A/N: That is a short chapter. I just needed some filler to pass the time before the BIG CLIMAX! Yep, that's gonna be next chapter. Anyways, thanks for reading, please review. Buh byes people!**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth, Dare, and Mario Kart

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER?! I really like how this is going so far. Maybe you will too after this chapter... So read it,**

* * *

_Ian's POV_

"Now that's how you kick butt." Skylar said as she beat me Anthony, and Taylor at Mario Kart.

"Sky, you're awesome!" Taylor said.

"Let's do a battle." Skylar said.

"Ian and Sky are on a team." Taylor said as she pushed me closer to Skylar. We both blushed a little. "I'm teaming up with Anthony." Anthony saw that Taylor was trying to set us up and nodded.

"Yeah, we're gonna beat you both! You better get ready for this." Anthony said.

"Sure." Ian said.

"You go along with your fantasies, and I'll take Luigi as my character." I said. Ian chose Mario, Taylor chose Baby Peach, and Anthony chose Yoshi.

"Now, let's do a balloon battle." Taylor said.

"You just gave me a huge advantage." I told them as I drove around the track. I grabbed a question block and got three shells. I let them spin around me as I grabbed another block.

"What's that going to do?" Anthony asked.

"Just watch." I said.

_Later_

"HOW DID THAT EVEN WORK?!" Anthony yelled as he rammed into me. He slammed against one of my green shells when he tried to push me off the edge. It cost him is last balloon.

"It just did." I answered.

"You two are a pretty good team." Taylor said. She had gotten out a long time ago. "Now, what game should we play now?"

"We should play Truth or Dare." Dan suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Bree said. The three of them, (Phil, Dan, and Bree) sat with us on the floor. _'This is not good at all. Anthony could totally ask about Anonymous again. I know he still thinks it's me. This isn't good.'_ I was freaking out in my head, but completely calm on the outside.

"Who's gonna start?" Taylor asked excitedly. She whispered something in Anthony's ear.

"I'll go first." Anthony said. _'Oh shit.'_

_Anthony's POV_

_'Okay. One of them's bound to pick dare. I don't know whether I should ask if Skylar's Anonymous, or dare them to kiss. I think first I'll make them kiss, then I'll ask. She can't lie during Truth or dare.'_ Why do I think Skylar's Anonymous? She always seems to be writing. She never lets anyone see what she's doing on her laptop. She's just got that mysterious air to her.

"So, Ian," I said. "Truth or dare?"

_Ian's POV_

_'This is Anthony we're talking about. His dare isn't going to be that bad. He's the worst at truth or dare ever.'_ I thought. "I choose dare."

"Hm..." He thought for a second. "I dare you to kiss Skylar." Me and Skylar blushed once he said it. "Only if it's okay with Skylar."

"A dare's a dare." Skylar said with scarlet cheeks.

"So you're fine with me kissing you?" I asked, not sure what she had just said.

"Sure." She answered. I leaned closer to her face. Her eye was watching what I was doing, and then looked right into mine. I leaned in until I touched her lips with mine. It was a small kiss, but a kiss all the same. I pulled away and sat down. My cheeks felt like they were on fire, and Skylar's looked as red as Ash's cap. _'I just kissed Skylar. I JUST KISSED SKYLAR.'_

_Anthony's POV_

"Alright, Ian, it's your turn." Taylor said.

"Taylor, truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth." Taylor said.

"When was you and Dan's first kiss?"

"Probably the first week he came here or somewhere around that point in time." She answered. "Now, Anthony, truth or daaaaaaaaaaaaaaare?"

"Dare. You aren't scary Taylor." She glared at him.

"Oh, I'm not scary, am I?" She asked. "Well then, I dare you to kiss Skylar."

"Oh, of course. Make everyone kiss me." Skylar said sarcastically.

"So you aren't letting Anthony do the dare?" Taylor said. Skylar sighed.

"It's a dare, so I'll let him." She said.

"Well then Anthony, go kiss her!" Phil said. I glared at him. "Well fine then." He turned away from me. I went over and sat next to Skylar.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi." I said before putting a small kiss on her lips. The two of her ended up blushing extremely. _'I just kissed Skylar... And I enjoyed it...'_

* * *

**A/N: Kissing? Now we know that Ian _and _Anthony like Skylar. We don't know who Skylar likes. Tell me in the reviews who you think should date who. Or you could PM me. I don't care. But thanks for reading. BYHE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Awkward

**A/N: So, I asked last chapter who you wanted Skylar to date. All of the reviewers said Anthony. I'm more of an Ian/Skylar fan, but we'll see what happens when we get there. This is the night and morning after all the kissing. So, read on for awkwardness,**

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

Awkward. That's the one word you could use to describe the rest of the night after all that kissing happened. At least, it was awkward between me, Ian, and Anthony. I felt so sad, because Ian and Anthony were like my best friends. I couldn't stand losing them.

I couldn't sleep, and by twelve, I was the only person up. I opened the window to Taylor's room, and looked up. It wasn't that far to the roof, so I climbed up. I looked at the stars above me. _'Ugh, things won't ever be the same between the three of us now. It sucks'_

"What's wrong?" A voice said from behind me. I jumped and almost fell, but they grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up. The two of us blushed when I saw who it was.

"Ian." I breathed. He still had a hold on my waist. "You scared me."

"I can tell." He said as he let go of my waist. "You're lucky I caught you. You probably would've died."

"Well, you saved my life after you almost killed me. Good job." I said sarcastically.

"But what's wrong?" He asked. I didn't say anything. "C'mon, you don't usually go out on the roof at midnight, do you?"

"Why are you still awake?" I asked, changing the subject.

"I couldn't sleep." He answered. "But what's wrong."

"Since I kissed you and Anthony things have been all awkward." I answered. He nodded, but didn't say anything. For a little while, we just sat there in silence. "The stars always help me clear my mind, so whenever something big's happened, I climb up to the roof and look at the stars."

"Isn't that unsafe?" Ian asked. I laid on my back.

"I've fallen asleep on the roof, and I'm still alive." I answered. "It's just, I've been through a lot throughout my life."

"Why's that?"

"I was bullied before I moved here." I told him. "Kat suggested that I move here with her. I wasn't sure about it, but I guess it was a good move."

"I'm glad that you moved here." Ian blurted out. I just smiled at him.

_The Next Morning_

"I'm going home now." I said to the others after breakfast.

"We'll see ya later." Taytay said.

"Bye Skylar." Ian said.

"See ya." Anthony said.

"Bye." Bree said.

I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door. I smiled at the thought of what happened last night. Not the kissing thing, that was actually kind of weird. The thing on the roof. I think it was sweet of Ian to come up and talk to me. It showed that he actually cared about me.

"You're home." Kat said once I walked in.

"Nope. This is Skylar's evil twin." I joked as I sat next to her on the couch. "Let's watch some Avatar!" I said with a bright expression. I took a hair tie and tied my hair up.

"You need to tie your hair up more often. And I liked it better when it wasn't black. Blonde and pink highlights looked way better."

"Those are the two reasons I hated my old school. I'm not dying my hair, and I'm not coming to school with a hair tie." The subject dropped as she turned on the TV show.

"C'MON AANG! DON'T LET THAT FIRELORD PUSH YOU AROUND! YOU GO AVATAR STATE ON HIS ASS!" Kat yelled.

"THEN MAKE OUT WITH KATARA!" I added. "What? They need to get together." She nodded in agreement.

"WHOO! YOU KICK HIS BUTT!"

"YEAH! BEAT THAT LOSER!"

We went on yelling things like that until the firelord was defeated.

"See, you need a guy like Aang." Kat said. "Someone sweet who thinks violence is never the answer. Plus, he's so adorable when he tries to cover up his feelings!"

"Well, Aang isn't real, so that dream's out the window." I told her. "But wait, I think they're gonna kiss." I covered her mouth with my hand, which she ended up licking.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." We both cooed when Katara and Aang kissed.

"So, who kissed who?" Kat asked as she turned the TV off.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I averted my eyes.

"At your sleepover last night. I know someone kissed someone."

"Dan and Taylor kissed, and Phil and Bree kissed."

"They're dating, so it doesn't count." Kat said. "Who'd _you_ kiss?"

"No one." I lied. She kept looking at me. "Ian and Anthony. Anthony dared Ian, and Taylor dared Anthony." I shrugged it off.

"Ooooooooooh. Which one kisses better?" She asked.

I blushed. "I didn't notice." I lied again.

"Tell the truth!" She ordered.

"They were both pretty good." I told her quietly.

"That's cute." She said.

"I'm going to my room now." I said before leaving.

* * *

**A/N: Isn't that just the cutest! Keeping you guys from knowing who Skylar likes. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter. Please review, and byes!**


	8. Chapter 8: Eyes

**A/N: Onto chapter 8! This is mostly about Anthony and Skylar. But there is some other important stuff in there. Just read now,**

* * *

_Anthony's POV_

"So, no ideas on the scene?" I asked Skylar while we were studying.

"We're halfway through the book and I have no clue." She answered. "And we only have a couple weeks left. Christmas vacation is coming up soon."

"So, what're you doing for Christmas?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. This'll be our first Christmas away from home." She said thoughtfully. "It's gonna be a good Christmas though. It's always a good Christmas, no matter what happens." She smiled to herself.

"Maybe we should read another chapter, and then we might get another idea." I suggested.

"Kay. Lemme get my glasses first."

_Skylar's POV_

I put my glasses on, placed most of my hair in a ponytail, and sat back down with Anthony. I picked up my book and started to read. After a little while, Anthony pushed my book down and looked at me. He went to touch the strand of my hair the hung in front of my eye. _'Just let him move it. You can trust him.'_

"You need to put this with the rest of you hair." He said as he pulled it back and put it back into my ponytail. "Now I see why you were so defensive about your hair." He said as he looked at my eyes. One was green and the other was blue.

"You can laugh now." I told him as I looked at the ground.

"Why would I laugh? They're really pretty and unique. Like you." I blushed a little. Then the phone rang.

"I should go get that." I said as I got up. "Hello? This is Skylar."

"Honey!" It was my mother.

"Why are you calling me?" I asked angrily.

"I just wanted to know if you two would like to come home for Christmas." She answered.

"I don't know about Kat, but I am not going back there."

"Well you can't stay there alone if Katherine's here Skylark."

"Don't call me Skylark!" I yelled back. "That's not my name, and I'm seventeen! I can stay home alone if I want to. I'm not spending Christmas with you guys!"

"And why's that?"

"The whole time I was being bullying, you didn't care _at all._" I told her. "Kat told you, I told you, but neither you nor Dad did anything to stop it."

"Honey, you're a teenager, you overreact." She answered.

"Yes, the whole school harassing me is overreacting." I said sarcastically. "But Mom, even if I was overreacting, real parents would at least look into it." I said before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Anthony asked once I came and sat with him again.

"My Mom asked if I wanted to go spend Christmas with her." I answered.

"Well, you're going, aren't you?"

"Of course not!" I yelled. "I hate both of my parents!" I took a deep breath in and calmed down. "I'm sorry, the last time I saw my parents wasn't exactly the best memory." He just nodded his head, and I finished reading my chapter.

"What happened when you last saw your parents?" He asked.

"Um, let's see..." I said. "Well, Kat said she was moving and asked if I wanted to come. At that time, I was being harassed, and she was the only person that cared. I said yes I would, but my parents didn't want me to. We got into this huge fight and I told them I hated them, and then I left."

"You don't really hate them, do you?" He asked.

"Honestly, I do." I said. "I promised that I wouldn't go back, and I'm not going to."

"Well, I'm sure you'll come up with something to do for Christmas." Anthony said with a smile. I just nodded.

_Later_

"Hey Skylar." Kat said. "I got a boyfriend, and guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"He asked me to spend Christmas with his family! Isn't that awesome!"

"Yeah, that's cool." I said as I flipped through the TV channels.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with not coming..." She trailed off.

"That's fine with me." I lied. "But what's for dinner?"

"I got MickeyD's." She said as she held up two bags. I smiled and she sat next to me. "And we can watch some Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood if you'd like."

"Alright." I said. So, we spent the whole night eating junk food and watching anime. "It's like eleven, I think I gonna go to bed."

"Alright. Night Sky." She said as I left to my room. _'Looks like I'm spending Christmas alone.' _I thought before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, remember that ending. That's important for the Christmas chapter! Anyways, the next chapter will be an Ian and Skylar chapter. Then the Christmas one probably. Then whatever decides to come after that. So, that's all for now. Thanks for reading, please review, BYHE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Snow

**A/N: I have two chapters for you today! This is the first of the two. The next one is the Christmas one! Yay! But this one's cute. Please, read on,**

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

"Hey Sky!" Kat called. "Get out here!"

"What do you want?" I said sleepily. I looked out the window to see snow. "Ohmaigod the first snow!" I said as I looked at the pretty white fluff fall. "C'mon, call Ian and Anthony!"

"Why?" Kat asked.

"Because we're having a snowball fight." I said excitingly. Kat ran over to the phone and called the two Smosh boys.

"Ian can come, Anthony said that he hates Snow." Kat told me a few minutes later. "I'm gonna stay inside because I don't feel like freezing." She said as she made her way into the kitchen. I put my clothes on and grabbed a bagel.

The door bell rang and I grabbed my coat. "Hey Ian." I said when I opened the door.

"Hey Skylar." He said. "Hey, you held all of your hair back today!" He said it with a huge smile. "You're eyes are awesome, and they're pretty too." I blushed a little. We stepped outside, and I threw some snow at him.

"Now the fight begins." I told him as I started making a fort.

"You little cheater!" He yelled as he started making his. I threw a couple snowballs at him, which made him stop for about two seconds, before he got back to work.

"It's not cheating, just starting early." I answered him. He threw a snowball at me, but it missed and I laughed. I threw one at him, and it hit him right in the chest.

"It's on girl!" He said as he threw a few at me. I just grabbed a couple and ran over to his fort. I took them and threw them before he could dodge. "You're gonna get it now!" He said as he started to chase after me.

"No you won't!" I said in between laughs. "I'm too fast for you."

"Rawr!" He said as he grabbed me. Once he did, the two of us fell over into the snow.

"You caught me." I said as I looked at him. The two of us blushed at how close we were. _'I could totally kiss him if I wanted to.. STOP THINKING LIKE THAT SKYLAR!'_ I yelled at myself in my head.

"Hey Skylar." Ian said.

"Yeah?"

"Would you be mad if I kissed you right now?"

"No." I answered. With that, he moved in and kissed me. I instantly kissed him back, enjoying every second. "Can we go inside before I freeze?" I asked. He nodded and the two of us got up and made our way inside.

"Why do you always end up in the snow when you have a snowball fight?" Kat asked as we walked inside. "I'll make some soup."

"Soup?" Ian asked once she left.

"Just go with it." I told him. He nodded and took his coat off. I took mine off and sat on the couch with a blanked. "My face is frozen solid!" I yelled.

"It's your fault for making out in the snow." Kat said as she gave me some soup. Ian took a seat next to me, and she gave him some too.

"We weren't making out." I said angrily before eating.

"Well I looked out the window, and you were kissing." She said.

"We did kiss, but we didn't _do _anything." Ian told her. I just kept eating my soup.

"On that wonderful note, I'll leave you two here. Don't make a huge mess." She winked at me.

"You're sick." I said with a glare.

"Bye you two."

"So, what're you doing for Christmas Skylar?" Ian asked, completely changing the topic.

"Ian, I know this is awkward and all, but we do need to talk about the whole kissing in the snow thing." I said turning away as I finished.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Um, we kissed outside in the snow. What does that mean? Do you like me..." I trailed off.

"Well duh! I mean we're best friends." I face palmed.

"I meant like, more than friends." I told him.

"You mean, like _love_?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes I love you. Do you love me?"

"Of course I do." I said.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Well that depends... Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." He said before kissing my cheek.

"That was better than cable!" Kat yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter! Did you like the pairing. Please tell me in the reviews. You can also tell me if you hated it. But thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter. BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10: A Smosh Christmas

**A/N: This chapter is kind of a songfic chapter I guess. The song is called 'Maybe This Christmas' by Shane Dawson. I do _not_ own it. But I hope you enjoy it. Read on,**

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

** _'It's Christmas time and Santa's here. Making the children smile. But he's just some weird guy, so you better watch yo child.'_**

I got up and walked downstairs. Kat had already left the house. She had left twenty dollars and a present under our small tree.

_**'Christmas trees in every house. Covered in shiny lights, but they just turn brown in die, or set your whole house on fire.'**_

I sat down in front of the tree and looked at the small present that was wrapped. I opened it up and saw the book, 'The Outsiders', and three ten dollar iTunes gift cards. "Thanks Kat." I said before putting on some music and going to make some breakfast.

_**'These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'ma give it a try. Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas. Maybe I'll have a happy holiday. Replace my heartache and my pain, with mistletoe and candy canes. This Christmas, could go my way.'**_

I hummed as I made myself some hash browns and pancakes. "Maybe this won't be so bad. I mean, it's just one day. It's not like I _haven't_ spent Christmas alone before." I told myself.

_**'Having fun with all your friends. Sipping on that eggnog. But it just looks like spit. All over your upper lip.'**_

I took some juice out of the fridge and poured it in a cup. I took that and my breakfast and sat in the living room. I started eating as I thought of what should happen in my Smosh fanfic.

_**'House made out of gingerbread. Cookies like Christmas trees. Giving you heart disease, and type two diabetes.'**_

"So, Ian and Anthony both get girlfriends in the end." I told myself. "I don't know whether I should put a Christmas part or not though..." I sighed and ate a pancake.

_**'These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'ma give it a try. Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas. Maybe I'll have a happy holiday. Replace my heartache and my pain, with mistletoe and candy canes. This Christmas, could go my way.'**_

"Maybe I should just play a game." I said before putting Just Dance in my Wii. I picked a random song and started dancing to it.

_**'I've never seen reindeer fly, I've never heard the sleigh bells ring. I've never seen a snow man come to life, I've never heard the angels sing. But I hope and I pray that maybe this Christmas day that'll change.'**_

I heard the doorbell ring, so I cleaned up the mess I had made and went to get it. When I opened it, I saw Ian and Anthony standing there, in Christmas sweaters. "Why are the two of you here? And what are you wearing?"

"Well Kat called and said that you were alone on Christmas so we came to cheer you up." Anthony answered.

"And I happen to think that these sweaters look cool." Ian said. "But you need to go Christmas yourself up."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Nowhere. You just need to look Christmasy." Ian answered.

_**'These are the reasons I hate the season, but I'ma give it a try. Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas. Maybe I'll have a happy holiday. Replace my heartache and my pain, with mistletoe and candy canes. This Christmas, could go my way.'**_

I sighed and went up to my room. I put on a Christmas sweater and some jeans. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on a Christmas tree necklace before going back to the two boys waiting for me. They had put on some music.

"C'mon Sky, let's dance." Ian said as he held out a hand. I smiled and took it.

_** 'Maybe this year I won't be sad on Christmas. Maybe I'll have a happy holiday. Replace my heartache and my pain,** **let's just dance the night away. This Christmas, is going my way!'**_

"Merry Christmas Sky." Ian said.

"Merry Christmas Ian." I said before kissing him.

_**'Just dance with me.'**_

* * *

**A/N: That was my Christmas chapter. Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me. Thanks for reading, bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: Finale: Part 1

**A/N: This is part one of our School of Smosh finale. This is an interesting chapter if I do say so myself, but you may think otherwise. Either way, read on!**

* * *

_Anthony's POV_

"Hey guys, look at this." I said as I pointed to a piece of paper that had been taped up on the school wall. "A talent show."

"The winner gets $250?!" Ian exclaimed.

"I'm totally gonna enter." Skylar stated. "I can totally sing."

"Well, what're you gonna sing?" Ian asked.

"No clue." Skylar answered with a small smile.

"Well, I'm not entering." I said. "I don't really have a talent." Skylar just broke out into a fit of laughter. "What?!"

"You and Ian are comedians. Just do something like a skit." She suggested. "You guys will be hilarious. I just know it."

"Alright." Ian said. "Can't wait until Friday night."

_Friday_

_Skylar's POV_

So, the day of the talent show was pretty normal. I decided to stay home form school that day. Not because I was sick or anything, it was something completely different.

I had just gotten out of the shower and was drying my hair off. I was using a white towel, so when I saw the black hair dye, I freaked out a little. I ran over to a mirror, and saw that my blonde hair was back. I cursed under my breath before getting dressed and leaving.

"KAT!" I yelled as I rushed down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Did you set your room on fire? You're sick?"

"The coloring in my hair came out." I said motioning to my now blonde hair.

"Well, I can't do anything! Just blow dry it and go to school." I sighed and went to blow dry my hair. Once I saw what it looked like blonde, the memories of my old school made their way into the center of my brain.

"I'm staying home." I told her as I sat on the couch.

"Will you still be able to do the talent show?" She asked.

"I don't know if I'm going to, but I'll be allowed to." I told her.

"Well fine. I'll call in and say that you have a dentist appointment and you won't be in." Kat said as she picked up the phone.

"Is that illegal?" I asked.

"Not if they don't find out." She winked before talking to the office lady. "Yes, this is Kat, Skylar's sister. Skylar has a dentist appointment and won't be coming into school today." She paused. "Alright. She's ahead in her classes so she'll be fine." She paused again. "Alright, thank you. Bye." She hung up and looked at me. "They didn't suspect a thing."

"Well thank God." She said. "I don't know if I can go to the talent show looking like this."

"Looking like what?"

"Like I used to."

"C'mon, you look fine." She reassured me.

"Sure I do." I said as I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna go find my laptop and go on there."

"What were you gonna do for the talent show?" Kat asked as I stood up.

"In all honesty, I wasn't really sure." I said with a smile. She just laughed and smiled back. "I'll be right back." I ran off to my room and grabbed my laptop before rushing downstairs. Roomieofficial had just uploaded a video.

"Who's this kid?" Kat asked as I sat next to her.

"He's Roomie." I said. "He's a Swedish singer/songwriter, and he's epic."

"And hot." She said. "Just put on the video."

"Well fine then." I said as I clicked on the link. It brought us to a music video for a song called 'Ugly.' It talked about how he wanted to look different, but he realized that he was fine the way he was. (Or as he put it, ugly.)

"I know what you're doing for the talent show." Kat said.

"I don't know if I'm going!" I retaliated.

"You are going. I don't care if your hair is dyed or not. I chopping off those long bangs, and you're gonna look like you used to."

"You wouldn't." I told her.

"We all know that I would."

* * *

**A/N: Part one complete! Please review and tell me what you think! Part two is almost finished, so I might upload that too. Thanks for reading, BYHE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Finale: Part 2

**A/N: It's time for part two! All I have to say is that I don't own the song Ugly. It's owned by Roomie. Here's a link to the video: watch?v=LdDL-PSCMJI. Please read on!**

* * *

_Previously on: School of Smosh_

_Skylar entered into a talent show saying that she was going to sing. On the day of the show, the back dye came out of her hair, changing it back to it's blonde color. After staying home, she came across a video by Roomie, called Ugly. After hearing the song, Kat said that Skylar would be doing the talent show, but Skylar still wasn't sure._

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

"You need to do this." Kat told me. "You're a pretty girl, and if people make fun of you for being different, that's their fault. Besides, you'll always have Ian and Anthony, right?"

"Right."

"And Taylor, Bree, Phil, Dan, and me." She added.

"You're right. I can do this!" I said with a smile. "Now what's the plan?"

_That Night_

"Are you ready?" Kat asked as she held the scissors in her hand.

"Do it." I told her. I closed my eyes and she cut the bangs out of my face. I looked in the mirror and saw that you could see both of my eyes.

"See, you look good." She said with a smile. "Now go get changed." I was on my way up the stairs when my phone rang. It was Ian.

"Hello?" I asked once I picked it up.

"Skylar, are you sick?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Are you going to be at the talent show?"

"Of course, but I changed my look a little. I have blonde hair now."

"Did you dye it?" He asked.

"No, I took the dye out." I answered. "But, I'll see you there."

"Alright. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." I said before hanging up. I went to my bedroom and put on some black skinny jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I grabbed my paint splatter DCs and put them on my feet before running back downstairs.

"Are you ready?" Kat asked as she grabbed the keys.

"Let's go."

_At the Talent Show_

"Wow, Sky you look totally different." Anthony said once I met him and Ian at the talent show.

"You weren't kidding when you said you had blonde hair." Ian added.

"I just realized that I don't need to change what I look like. I just need to be myself." I said.

"I think you look perfect." Ian told me.

"But I need to get backstage. I'll see you two later." I said.

"Next we have Skylark Malone." The announcer said. I walked on stage with my guitar.

"I'll be singing a song by Joel Berghult. It's called Ugly, and I think I can really relate to it." I said before I started singing.

(Bold is singing, italics is flashbacks.)

**Ain't so bad, no it ain't so bad being ugly (ugly) **_"You're so ugly, I don't see how any boy would ever date you!"_**  
Ain't so bad, no it ain't so bad being ugly (ugly)**

**Wished I was taller **_"You're so short you little shrimp."_

**My nose was smaller **_"You have a giant nose you freak!"_

**Wished I knew what to say **_"What, nothing to say back?"_**  
The tabloid's saying  
I'm not ok and  
That I should change but no way **_"You should just change everything about you."_**  
Because I realize I don't need greener eyes **_"Go get your eye color changed. Pick blue _or_ green, not both!"_**  
Gotta work what I've got  
There are so many lies in a perfect disguise **_"I'm changing my hair color Kat, and I'm not letting anyone see what I really look like._**  
Do you know what is real?**

**Ain't so bad, no it ain't so bad being ugly (ugly)**  
**Ain't so bad, no it ain't so bad being ugly (ugly)**  
**All my life I've tried being other girls**  
**But I don't want to change anymore**  
**Ain't so bad being ugly**

**No satisfaction **  
**Is my reaction**  
**To the things that I see **_"God, I hate myself with black hair."__  
_

**Because I realize I don't need greener eyes  
Gotta work what I've got  
There are so many lies in a perfect disguise** _"Sky, why would you want to lie about what you look like?"_**  
Do you know what is real?**

**Ain't so bad, no it ain't so bad being ugly (ugly)**  
**Ain't so bad, no it ain't so bad being ugly (ugly)**

**Who ever said that perfection is not**  
**All of the things that you've already got** _"I think you're perfect."_  
**Try to be you, yeah just give it a shot** _"I realized that I don't need to change what I look like. I just need to be myself."_  
**It ain't so bad**  
**It ain't so bad**

**Ain't so bad, no it ain't so bad being ugly (ugly)**  
**Ain't so bad, no it ain't so bad being ugly (ugly)**  
**All my life I've tried being other girls**  
**But I don't want to change anymore** _"You know what, just screw off! I'm not trash like you think! I'm fine the way I am, so you just need to go fix whatever's wrong with you."_  
**Ain't so bad being ugly**

I finished my song and the crowd cheered. "Well, thank you all." I said before leaving.

"That was awesome!" Ian said as he met me backstage. "You were awesome."

"Well thank you." I said as I kissed him quickly. He smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"Great job Skylar." Anthony said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said with a smile. "Kat said it was kind of my theme song, so I decided to preform it." I just shrugged it off.

"I didn't know you played guitar." Ian said.

"I don't play to often. Just sometimes." I said.

"Now it's time to announce the winner of our talent show." The announcer said. "Our winner is, Skylar Malone!" I walked out and took the check.

"Thank you all." I said before going back to where Ian and Anthony were. "I gotta get going. See you two whenever."

"By Sky." Anthony said.

Ian kissed my cheek. "Bye Skylar." I waved to the both of them before finding Kat.

Once we got to our driveway, we saw a familiar car in the driveway. "That's-that's..." I didn't continue. Both of us were extremely nervous, with sheet white faces. We hesitantly made our way into the house. Waiting there was a woman with icy blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What're you two doing out so late?!" She demanded.

"Mom, it's only eight." Kat told her. "Besides, it's not a school night."

"Well, I've been waiting for the two of you." She said, ignoring what Kat said.

"Wh-why's that?" I managed to get out.

"I came for Skylark." She answered with a death glare. "You're moving back in with your family."

* * *

**A/N: That was part two! Part three will be coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you all for reading, and I will see you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Finale: Part 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter! I loved writing this story, and I hope that you enjoyed reading it too. Anyways, please read on,**

* * *

_Skylar's POV_

"I'm not leaving Dresden!" I yelled at my mother. "You can't make me! Kat's my legal guardian now, and I made a promise that I wouldn't go back."

"What're you talking about?" Was my mother's calm reply.

"You disowned me!" I yelled. "You told me that if I went with Kat that I couldn't come back, and that I wasn't your daughter anymore. At the thought that my mother would say that to me, I left. We signed papers and everything. Kat's my legal guardian now. I don't have to go with you."

"What're you talking about?" She asked.

"Mom, you don't remember?" Kat asked. "I had graduated a year prior, and I was leaving. You and Sky had gotten into a fight because you told her she couldn't go out with Jason." Kat explained. "Anyways, she said that she wanted to come with me. I guess it was because she was still angry. You and Dad tried to convince her not to leave, but she had her mind set on it. You said that if she walked out that door then she could never come back, and that she wasn't your daughter anymore. So she left and we came here."

"Honey, I was angry." Mom said as she walked over to me. She went to put a hand on my cheek, but I swatted it away. It's just, you had dyed your hair, and then you wanted to get a boyfriend. It was all so fast, and I wasn't ready for so much change."

"That doesn't mean you can threaten to disown me." I replied cooly. "I don't want to be your daughter anymore."

"Mom, she's happy here. If you love her, you'll leave and let her stay where she's happy." Kat said.

"She needs to come home with her mother." Mom insisted.

"Get out of my house." Kat told her.

"You can't boss me around." Mom countered.

"I beg to differ. I'm a legal adult and I own this house. Now get out before I call the cops." Mom was about to question Kat, but stopped once she saw Kat's glare. My mother gave us a final glance before accepting defeat and leaving the house. I took a deep breath in and watched as her car drove off. Once it was out of sight I took a seat on the couch.

"That was awesome Kat." I told my sister before she sat next to me.

"Seriously?" I nodded. "'Cause I was extremely scared the whole time." Then I saw the worst thing ever. Kat started crying. I had never seen Kat cry before, so this was a huge shock to me.

"Kat! What's wrong?!" I asked as I looked at her.

"I almost lost you." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her the tightest hug ever. I realized that I had almost lost Kat too and started crying with her. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Should we open it?" I asked her. She wiped a couple of tears away from her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked with a smile. I shuffled over to the door and opened it to see Ian and Anthony.

"Hi guys." I said as I let them in.

"Oh my God have you been crying?" Ian asked as he looked at me. He put his hands on my shoulders. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"My mom came for a visit and tried to take me home." I answered. "Emotionally scarring experience, but I'm fine." I took his hand and pulled him into the living room where Kat and Anthony were. "Listen guys, there's something you should probably know."

"I knew it!" Anthony yelled. "You are anonymous!"

"Yes." I answered. "Sorry for not telling you guys. I just thought that you should know. Epically you Anthony because you keep accusing me of it."

"I knew it!" He said, ignoring what I just said. "I told you it was her Ian!"

"I never denied it, I just said you should leave her alone." Ian said. "But we came to celebrate you winning the talent show." Ian said as he pulled me off the couch. "Turn on some music." Kat turned on some music and Anthony spun her around. **(A/N: Kat is 18 and the others are 17, so don't freak out on me.)**

Ian took my hand and put them around his neck. He put his around my waist. We swayed to the music that was playing. I looked over and saw that Kat and Anthony were leaning in, and then they kissed each other.

"Skylar, can you sing for us?" Ian asked me.

**"Lying here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. I'm caught up in this moment, I'm caught up in your smile. I've never opened up to anyone. So hard to hold back, when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow."**

** "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of a fire burning so bright. I don't wanna mess thing up, no I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one that I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight."**

** "I know that if we give this a little time, it'll only bring us closer to the love wanna find. It's never felt so real. No it's never felt so right."**

** "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of a fire burning so bright. I don't wanna mess thing up, no I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one that I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight."**

** "No I don't wanna say goodnight. I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams. Tonight."**

** "Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of a fire burning so bright. I don't wanna mess thing up, no I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one that I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight."**

I finished the song and Ian looked at me. He leaned in close and kissed me. I kissed him right back, happy that I had finally found what I had been looking for. Happiness.

"Goodnigtht." Ian said. I smiled and kissed him again. I saw that Anthony was kissing Kat again. I looked at the three others in the house with me. I didn't need my mom or my dad, I had a family right now. The best family of all.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of it. School of Smosh is now over. I had tons of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading it. Please review on this chapter, and thanks for all the other reviews too. Thanks for favoriting, and following too. Thanks for reading, BYHE!**


End file.
